Mischievous Mermaid
by LocoNeoprene
Summary: ON HIATUS. The seventh year students plan a party for their last night at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: The characters and places described in this story do not belong to me.

This story takes place in an alternate timeline where the following changes occurred: Peter Pettigrew never escaped that night in year 3, Sirius' name was cleared, Lupin continues to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry's name never game out of the Goblet of Fire, so Voldemort never returned, Umbridge never came to Hogwarts, and Snape didn't kill Dumbledore. No major character deaths, and no war, so no Final Battle. It's now year 7 and Harry Potter and his year-mates are about to leave Hogwarts forever to make their own separate ways in the wizarding world.*

 **Chapter One**

The sounds of the end of term feast filled the Great Hall. Everyone was chattering about the upcoming summer break and enjoying the delicious food that lined the four house tables. The seventh year students were particularly energetic this evening as it was their last at Hogwarts.

At the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley belched loudly before throwing an arm around each of his best mates seated in either side of him. Hermione Granger grimaced at the rude sound that emitted from the young man while Harry Potter merely laughed.

"I can't believe it's our last night at Hogwarts," Ron said loudly. The other seventh years seated near him nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to miss this place," Hermione said sadly, glancing around the Great Hall.

Seamus Finnigan, who was seated across from Hermione, smiled. "Aye, me, too. But, I'm definitely looking forward to tonight's festivities," he said with a wink. Everyone else around him smiled, too. They were all anticipating what was to come.

A few day prior all of the seventh year students had met in the courtyard and decided to throw one last party. Seventh years only, in the prefects bathroom. They planned to take advantage of the luxurious space, and giant pool, to drink, dance, and swim their last night at school away. House rivalries would be put aside and they would all enjoy themselves. The party would start at 10:30, a half an hour after curfew would see all the younger years tucked away in the common rooms.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy stood and slipped out of the Hall unnoticed. He'd volunteered to head to the Prefects Bath early to set everything up before everyone arrived. He had stashed several bottles of Elf-made wine, Firewhiskey, and Butterbeer in a cabinet in the Prefects Bath.

Upon entering the bathroom, Draco conjured a table and set up all of the drinks there, and a second table that was used for the snacks that he'd requested from his personal House Elf. Satisfied with the arrangement of the tables, Draco wandered over to the large pool-sized tub and tapped a few taps to get them going to fill the pool. He then removed his robes, revealing that he was wearing only a pair of royal blue swim shorts. He stood there watching the pool fill, waiting for the others to arrive.

Meanwhile, Hermione had left the Great Hall shortly after Draco. Her destination had been the library. One last run to the library before she left the school. She stood in the empty library just looking around at the shelves lined with books that had held the answers to many the questions she'd had over the years. Not everything could be found in books but this place still comforted her. Hermione would miss running to the library on a whim everyday.

In the Great Hall dinner wrapped up and everyone returned to their common rooms for the night. Every seventh year waited in their common rooms for other students to head to their beds.

The bell in the bell tower chimed ten times. Curfew was now in effect.

Hermione slipped out of the library and headed straight to the prefects bathroom.

Five minutes later, the Gryffindor common was empty of all but the seventh year students, minus Hermione. They'd all changed into swim wear and donned their robes.

"Maybe she's already gone to the bath?" Harry said as they all headed towards the portrait hole.

"Hopefully," said Lavender Brown from where she sat giggling with Parvati Patil. "She shouldn't miss this."

One by one they all slipped out of the portrait hole and into the corridor beyond. They were halfway down the dark corridor when someone cleared their throat loudly. Everyone looked up to see Professors McGonagall and Lupin were standing at the other end of the corridor.

"Shit," Ron muttered. They'd been caught.

In the dungeons the Slytherins were waylaid by Professor Snape with Mr. Filch, while the Hufflepuffs encountered Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch. The Ravenclaws ran right into Professors Flitwick and Sinistra. None of them looked happy.

As her year-mates were escorted to the Headmaster's office, Hermione slipped into the Prefects bathroom. Only Draco was present.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione moved further into the room, looking at Draco curiously. The animosity that had existed between he and Harry years ago had died down around their fourth year. The rivalry between their houses was strong as ever but personally, things were better. No duels broke out in the hallways and no one was attacked between classes. However, Hermione hadn't had any close interaction with Draco since she'd punched him in their third year.

Hermione glanced around, noting the tables with refreshments. She looked at Draco, who hadn't moved from his spot by the pool. "This looks good, Malfoy," she said. She undid the clasp on her robes and pulled them off. She too had worn her swimwear under her robes. Her bikini was a rich turquoise color with golden accents.

Draco looked her up and down before he nodded once and asked, "where are the other Gryffindors?"

She shook her head lightly as she stepped into the half filled pool, "I'm not sure, I came straight here from the library. They should be here soon, though."

As she spoke something silvery flew through the wall, stopping in front of Hermione and taking the shape of a Fox. It opened its mouth and spoke in Seamus' voice, "McGonagal and Lupin caught us, looks like everyone else was caught by their Head of House. They've brought us to the headmasters office. Lay low, Hermione." The Fox faded away when he finished speaking.

"Damnit," Hermione muttered. "How could they all get caught?"

"General Gryffindor ineptitude?" Draco smirked, as he joined her in the water.

"The Slytherins were caught, too, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

They glared at each other for a moment before Draco shrugged. "Ineptitude all around I guess."

Hermione flushed angrily at his comment. Immediately the two began bickering about how everyone had gotten caught. Their voices grew louder until they were practically shouting at one another.

At the other end of the bath, the mermaid portrait stirred in her frame. She glanced around, and irritated scowl on her ethereal face. She spotted the source of the disruption of her nap immediately. Two students arguing at the other end of the pool. The mermaid swished her tail in anger but neither the young man or woman even glanced her way. Fuming she turned her attention to the bath taps that were still flowing to fill the pool. She frowned in concentration until another tap appeared. It was golden with a rose colored jewel on the handle.

The mermaid glanced at the arguing pair to see that they still hadn't glanced her way. Rolling her eyes she flicked her fingers at the new tap, causing it to turn on. Pink bubbly liquid flowed from the tap and mixed into the water. A few moments later all the taps turned off simultaneously. The pool was full. The mermaid nodded and settled back on her rock to watch the pair in the pool.

When the water had stopped Draco and Hermione had halted their argument. They scowled at each other before Draco gestured at the pool, "Still interested in this party or would you rather join your friends in the headmasters office?"

Hermione snorted softly. "There's only us, Malfoy. It's not much of a party."

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm still going to celebrate finishing school." He stepped out of the water to grab two bottles of wine. He then returned to the pool and handed a bottle to Hermione. "Do whatever you want Granger, you won't be ruining this night." He moved deeper into the pool, taking a drink of wine as he went.

Hermione hesitated a moment before she also moved further into the pool. She stuck to the side opposite Draco and found an underwater ledge to perch on. It was sightly awkward being alone with Draco Malfoy, but he seemed determined to enjoy himself. He submerged himself underwater before coming back up and pushing his white blonde hair back from his face. Hermione was momentarily distracted by the sight of water flowing over his leanly muscled arms and torso. She shook her head a little and drank some of her wine, glancing away from him.

They sat in silence for awhile, sipping on their wine. Neither noticed the pink haze that drifted through the water, swirling around their bodies, soaking into their skin, and flowing into their bloodstreams.


End file.
